leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Mason
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Dr. Mason |jname=Ｄｒ．オーヤマ |tmname=Dr. Ōyama |slogan=no |image=TCG1 Dr Mason.png |size=150px |caption=Dr. Mason artwork from |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Trading Card Game Islands |game=yes |generation= |games= ; Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! }} Dr. Mason (Japanese: Ｄｒ．オーヤマ Dr. Ōyama) is a Pokémon card researcher. He resides in Mason Laboratory, where he teaches people how to play the Pokémon Trading Card Game and coaches practice duels. He was named and modeled after Pokémon Trading Card Game creator Kouichi Ooyama. In the games In , Dr. Mason leads the player through a practice duel against Tech Sam and afterwards gives the player a choice of three decks to start off with. They are the , , and . He also gives the player 30 additional cards, which are decided by which deck the player picked. In Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!, he gives the player his or her first deck, which is always the same. In both games, he builds a Challenge Machine for card duels after the player finishes the game. Quotes Pokémon Trading Card Game ;Mason Laboratory :"Oh! Why the rush, ? What? You want to learn how to play the Pokémon Trading Card Game? So you, too, finally want to start playing the card game. Well, dueling is more fun than just collecting cards! First, you should try playing with a practice deck. Here, I'll give you this deck. And now you need an opponent... Hey, Sam! Play with him for a while!" :"OK! Let's give it a try!" :"Hey! ! Hurry and come here!" :"First, ask Sam the basics of the game." :"They say actions speak louder than words, so let's play a game. Since this is your first time, just try to learn the basic steps. I'll be coaching you, so follow my advice. If you don't do as I say, we won't be able to proceed. It might be easier if you read the Pokémon Trading Card Game instruction booklet while we play. OK then, let's start your practice game!" :;Practice duel ::"Draw 7 cards, and get ready for the battle! Choose your . You can only choose as your Active Pokémon, so you can choose either or . For our practice duel, choose Goldeen." ::"Next, put your Pokémon on your . You can switch Benched Pokémon with your Active Pokémon. Again, only Basic Pokémon can be placed on your Bench. Choose Staryu from your hand and put it there." ::"When you have no Pokémon to put on your Bench, press the B button to finish." ::"To use the Attack command, you need to attach s to your Pokémon. Choose cards from the menu, and select a Energy card. Next, choose your Active Pokémon, Goldeen, and press the A button. Then, the Water Energy card will be attached to Goldeen. Finally, your opponent by selecting an attack command. Choose Attack from the menu, and select . Now, let's play the game!" ::"Your Goldeen's gonna get knocked out. Let's evolve it! Choose from your hand and attach it to Goldeen to evolve it. Its HP increases from 40 to 70. Your Seaking doesn't have enough Energy to use . You need to attach a Energy card to Seaking. means any Energy card. Now you can use Waterfall. Keep the Water Energy for other Pokémon. Now let's attack your opponent with Seaking's Waterfall! Now, let's play the game!" ::"Seaking's got enough Energy, so you don't need to attach any more. Attach Energy cards to your Benched Pokémon to get them ready for battle. Attach a Water Energy card to your Benched Staryu. Next, select the Attack command. has 10 HP left. Seaking's Horn Attack will be enough to knock out Machop. Now, choose Seaking's Horn Attack. Now Machop's HP is 0 and it is knocked out. When you knock out the defending Pokémon, you can pick up a prize. Now, let's play the game!" ::"When all your Pokémon are knocked out and there are no Pokémon on your Bench, you lose the game. Put , the Basic Pokémon you just drew, on your Bench. Attach a Water Energy card to Drowzee to get it ready to attack. Choose your Active Seaking and attack your opponent with Waterfall. Now, let's play the game!" ::"Choose a Benched Pokémon to replace your knocked out Pokémon. You now have Drowzee and Staryu on your Bench. Choose Staryu as the Active Pokémon for this practice duel. Here, press Select to check Pokémon data. It is important to know your cards and the status of your Pokémon. Now, let's play the game!" ::"Staryu evolves into ! Let's get Staryu ready to use Starmie's Attack command when it evolves into Statmie. Choose the Water Energy card from your hand and attach it to Staryu. Attack your opponent with Staryu's Slap. Now, let's play the game!" ::"Now, recover Staryu with a . Choose Potion from your hand. Now let's get ready to evolve it to Starmie. Also, attach a Water Energy card to Staryu. Attack your opponent with Staryu's Slap to end your turn. Now, let's play the game!" ::"Now you have finally drawn a Starmie card! Choose Starmie from your hand and use it to evolve Staryu. You've already attached enough Energy to use Star Freeze. Attack your opponent with Starmie's Star Freeze. Now, let's play the game!" ::"Now Machop has only 10 HP left. Let's finish the battle! Attack with Starmie's Star Freeze. You've knocked out your opponent! Pick up the last prize. is the winner! Now, let's play the game!" ::*Not following instruction :::(choosing between Pokémon cards) "Choose for this practice, OK?" :::(other times) "This is practice mode, so please follow my guidance. Do it again." ::*After resetting turn :::" ?" :"Basically, this is how the Pokémon Trading Card Game is played: it's a game in which you try to knock out as many of your opponent's Pokémon as there are prizes. That's the gist of it... If you don't understand something, talk to Sam. It might be helpful to practice again, too. This time was just practice, so I had you follow everything I said, but there are other styles of play. So try them out by choosing Normal Duel." :"Now then, let's build your deck. Did you bring your cards?" :"Hmm... Let me add some of my own cards to yours! Now, , what kind of deck do you want?" :"OK, a ! Here are the remaining cards!" :"You should duel with many different people. Why don't you go to one of the Card Clubs. There are many people playing at the Clubs. Collect new cards and try building a new deck!" *If spoken to again :"Gathering information is important if you wish to inherit the legendary Pokémon cards! Listen to what people have to say and read the books on the bookshelves. If I have any information, I'll send you an E-mail, so check the PC every so often to read your mail!" *After finishing the game :''That's right! Did you try the Challenge Machine I built? See how far you can get with 1 deck! Computer opponent data is based on opponents you have already played against. I hope you enjoy the product of my scientific genius! In the manga In the Pokémon Card GB The Comix manga ]] Dr. Mason appears in a supporting role in Pokémon Card GB The Comix, a one-shot manga based on the video game of the same name. In Pokémon Card GB The Comix, Dr. Mason provides advice and explains the rules of the Pokémon Trading Card Game to Mark as he duels Ronald. Artwork Category:Characters named after real people Category:Pokémon Card GB The Comix characters de:Doktor Mason es:Doctor Mayo fr:Dr Mason it:Dr. Mason ja:Dr.オーヤマ